


Yesterday Once more昨日重现

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 麦克罗夫特在试图阻止一次恐怖袭击的车祸中失去了记忆，雷斯垂德和其他人该怎样帮他找回来呢？Myccroft lost his memories when he was tring to prevent a terrorist attack by stopping the van with his own car. How can Lestarde and other people around help him to find them back?





	Yesterday Once more昨日重现

**Author's Note:**

> 闲人君的点梗。  
> 旧文存档，希望能为麦雷在本站的排名做点贡献。

投向第三世界的炸弹对不列颠岛的影响远不止是蜂拥而至的难民，还有上升的恐袭威胁。同德国大使会面后又赶到议会大厦参加质询，麦克罗夫特连午饭都没顾得吃。敲击方向盘的手指泄露了它的烦躁，现在他只希望苏格兰场对面的咖啡馆还能有些甜甜圈。  
缺乏糖分摄入使他注意力下降，皮卡迪利广场附近繁杂的交通更是雪上加霜，所以当他注意到那辆反常加速的卡车时已经慢了一步。换挡踩油门同时猛打方向盘，经过特殊改造的捷豹充分发挥了它的优越性能，以麦克罗夫特刚刚计算的角度撞上卡车车头。  
有什么不对，他想。那似乎是一只鸽子在他眼前飞过去了，然后他记起物理从来不是自己的强项。麦克罗夫特的最后一个念头是希望这辆据说是防弹的车足够结实让他还有机会和格雷格一起晚餐。  
他的世界随即归于混沌，繁多错杂的记忆与思考沉没于一片黑色的半凝固空间。

雷斯垂德在接到安西娅打来的电话后立刻赶到了医院，麦克罗夫特没有生命危险但还在昏迷，头部受到撞击使他的情况不容乐观。雷斯垂德知道这个头部的一切——或许发量除外，是麦克罗夫特最引以为傲的部分。而他也不希望爱人出现任何问题，无论是哪方面的。  
安西娅办好医院的手续后礼貌地向他点头致意，表示自己要回去处理工作并为麦克罗夫特排开日程。高跟鞋敲在走廊地板的声音快速消失了，他拉过一旁的椅子坐下，犹豫了一会还是没敢触碰麦克罗夫特带着擦伤的右手。他趴在床沿盯着那熟悉的苍白面孔，直到手机铃声猛地响起。是萨利，肯辛顿区的一个小巷里发现了一具尸体，他必须去现场了。

麦克罗夫特模糊地意识到有人从床边匆匆离开，但他还是费了很大力气才睁开眼睛观察周围环境。毫无疑问这是医院的病房，常识还在，但他的确忘了自己为什么会在这，以及自己是谁。  
很快有医生护士赶来为他检查，他礼貌地说明了自己的状况并得到了毫无用处的宽慰和语焉不详的保证，这时演绎法终于开始运作，他已经得知自己姓福尔摩斯，是英国人，通过病房的规格和安保可以得知他要么很有权力要么极其富有，且前者的可能性更大。  
正在他缓慢思索的时候一位拉丁裔年轻女子出现在病房门口并与医生交谈，她看起来精明强干，非常冷静，但麦克罗夫特能察觉她的慌乱，不过显然她迅速地调整好了自己并向他走来：  
“福尔摩斯先生，我是您的秘书安西娅。我们先来详细了解一下您的记忆状况，稍后会有人送来详细资料。”  
在通过各种测试谨慎确定他真的什么都不记得后一沓简报已经送至他的床边，尤带着打印机的温度。安西娅将文件交给他并确认他可以自行用餐后再次离开了，于是他一边用不太灵便的手舀着汤一边翻看简报。

正当他翻到“家庭情况”那部分时，一个长脸卷发的男人拽着一个矮小金发的男人破门而入。麦克罗夫特装模作样地仔细看了看文件中附的照片，察觉到自己本能地换上了一种浮夸而戏剧化的腔调，同时扬起一个假笑：“夏洛克，我亲爱的弟弟。”  
夏洛克露出一种被噎住的表情，半晌才吐出一句话：“看来你的脑子坏的还不够彻底。”然后他甩着大衣离开了。跟在后面的男人——华生医生，资料上显示他是夏洛克的同居室友，妻子早逝，有个女儿——习惯了似的替夏洛克向他道歉，然后走廊上传来一声拉长了的“约翰——”他歉意地微笑着，迈开小短腿跑了。

然后他的注意力重新回到资料上，通过个人基本情况和工作两个部分，他已经对自己有了很大程度上的了解。这份资料非常客观，不存在任何下属对长官的奉承，结合他的工作（大英政府，嗯？），他有理由认为这份文件是由他自己起草以备不时之需的。而他的性格也不适合任何一种亲密关系，这点可以从他与父母的交流频率和与夏洛克的相处方式得出。而这解释了他在看到“伴侣”那部分的惊讶。  
他本以为那里会有哪位拥有三段体姓氏的贵族小姐的肖像，但出现的却是一位苏格兰场的探长。他有银灰色的头发，五官俊美，瞳仁如同榛果巧克力，透过一张像素不高的照片向他微笑着。他发觉自己不由自主地舔了舔唇。

雷斯垂德从苏格兰场回到医院时已近深夜，他被安西娅的短信精准地拦在电梯门口，一惯高效的秘书小姐言简意赅地说明了麦克罗夫特的情况，他想着怎么对付一个金鱼版的麦克罗夫特在病房门口踌躇了半天，终于鼓起勇气走进去才发现思维宫殿里没了政治斗争的麦克罗夫特睡得十分安稳。他坐在床边看了一会那平和的睡颜，将一旁专为陪护者准备的小床拉近了病床后和衣睡去。

当醒来发现自己的爱人（虽然他不记得）睡在他手边一英尺远的床上时，麦克罗夫特并不惊讶。他趁此机会仔细观察了雷斯垂德。他眼下厚重的黑晕、下颚的胡茬还有裹在身上皱巴巴的衬衫让任何一个人都能轻而易举看出他的疲惫；照片上温暖的微笑不见了，取而代之的是皱起的双眉和紧绷的嘴角，想必是因案件和自家政府的情况而忧虑。  
看着窗帘间透过的阳光在雷斯垂德身上移动着想要唤醒他，麦克罗夫特决定先行一步。“格雷格？”他顿了顿，在称呼的问题上有些拿不准：“格里高利？”  
床上的人揉揉眼睛（顺便一说，那动作真是可爱）以同样柔和的语调回应他：“早安，麦克。”接着才反应过来什么似的抬头看他：“麦克？”看着他希翼的目光，麦克罗夫特有些艰难地摇了摇头。有那么一瞬间他的格里高利看起来像只可怜兮兮的小狗，因为得不到主人的爱抚耷拉着耳朵，但转瞬间一个灿烂的笑又出现在他脸上。麦克罗夫特意识到他有着异乎常人的乐观和坚韧，他开始理解自己的选择了。  
即使对方是自己的伴侣，在其他人的帮助下换衣服并进行某项更加难以启齿的活动还是令他十分不自在，而他相信，如果自己还留有哪怕一小部分的记忆都会感到更加尴尬。格里高利非常执拗地拒绝了他自己来的要求，并在去苏格场上班的时候不放心地看了又看，让麦克罗夫特觉得自己是个第一次上幼儿园的三岁孩子，并因为这一想法（十分不得体地）笑出声来。

上午夏洛克带着数个一模一样的深红色小羊皮封面记事本和一台笔记本电脑来找他，安西娅跟在后面瞪着他。麦克罗夫特见状抬高了右眉：“夏利，你是撬了我家的锁还是偷了我的通行证？”夏洛克自大衣口袋里掏出一串钥匙晃了晃，露出一个满是褶子的假笑。他不禁怀疑那钥匙的来历——自己怎么会在与格里高利同居的情况下还把钥匙交到夏洛克手里？一定是那小子从格里高利那顺来的。

他花了一整天的时间梳理工作上的大小事务，安西娅摁着她的黑莓不时解释或补充，夏洛克一边强调他对自己兄长的厌恶一边努力尝试各种方法刺激他的记忆，而他也没有戳破弟弟的伪装。也许他们都适应了这样的相处模式，各成其伟大，各安于孤独①。兄友弟恭向来不适合福尔摩斯。  
夏洛克和安西娅刚刚消失格雷格就出现了，他给麦克罗夫特带来了晚餐和自己烤的玛芬。虽然这医院的食物能好过一众餐厅，能享受到格雷格的法国血统给他带来的好厨艺还是令麦克罗夫特不能自如行动的烦躁稍稍减弱了一些。这一晚格雷格在他身边睡着后，他用目光描摹着那月色下银色的发梢沉入梦乡。

第三天麦克罗夫特已经能自己回复邮件而无需安西娅审核，第五天他就上半身穿得整整齐齐和首相视频，第七天几乎在医院闷出躁郁症的政府先生终于可以出院了——向来厌恶跑腿活的他竟然迫不及待地想让牛津鞋踏在伦敦街头微微潮湿的路面上，夏洛克听说了一定会嘲笑他的。

回到家后麦克罗夫特直奔书房，他从夏洛克那里知道了思维宫殿，而他自己的当然是以自家书房为蓝本建造的可能性最大。不知是出于模糊的记忆还是直觉，他没有去看一排排烫金皮面的大部头和整齐排列的黑胶唱片，而是从桌边不起眼的五斗橱中取出一本厚厚的相册。  
格雷格安静地出现在门口，威尼斯红的交领浴衣使他看起来温暖又柔软。他带着麦克罗夫特走过这座石质的大房子，告诉他一个个房间的用途、走廊上的肖像又是哪位福尔摩斯家的先祖，一如他搬进来时麦克罗夫特做的那样。“我第一次来时觉得，哇哦，这简直是个迷你宫殿，”他怀念地微笑，转过头看着麦克罗夫特，眼睛在走廊昏暗的灯光下像熠熠生辉的琥珀：“而你告诉我这样的房子你有三所，然后看着我目瞪口呆的样子大笑。”  
最终他们带着那本相册安顿在起居室的沙发上，每张照片旁边都有一种或两种字体的笔迹，格雷格带上副眼镜，用粗糙的手指摩挲着照片开始回忆过往。

照片整齐地按照时间顺序排列，最开始是几张格雷格在犯罪现场的照片，有他在隔离线旁和夏洛克的争论，也有他安慰受害者家属的影像，还有些像是经过处理的监控视频截图，是他追捕嫌疑人的英姿。麦克罗夫特猜想自己当时一定在车里或者镜头的那一端默默注视，看着他从伦敦的泥沼中拉出夏洛克，看他在那些血腥黑暗的地方闪闪发光。  
几张照片承载了数年时光，后面终于出现了他们两人的合照（他简直要鄙视自己的低效了），有的是在格雷格的小公寓里，有的在他另一个安全屋。年长的男人牵着他的手小心翼翼地微笑，似乎生怕别人看出那种甜蜜。而他则是一副沉思的神情。  
『Was solo singing on my own  
Now I can’t find the key without you』  
果不其然，后面又是一段空窗期。他知道这一定是因为他们吵架了。然后两人又艰难地和好还公开了这段关系（只向亲近的人，当然）。那里有一张气鼓鼓的夏洛克，在他背后麦克罗夫特搂着格雷格的腰笑得很开心。  
还有某一次格雷格受伤，他站在病房外紧绷的侧脸和握紧了伞柄的手，这一定是安西娅拍下的。也有格雷格坐在沙发上看着球赛却神情落寞，因为麦克罗夫特又出差几天没有消息了。  
『And now your song is on repeat  
And I’m dancin’ on to your heartbeat  
And when you’re gone I feel incomplete 』  
接着是两张有整面纸那么大的照片，一张是他们带着指环的手紧紧握在一起，后面模糊的背景是伦敦市政厅，那是一个很晴朗的夏日，婚戒在阳光下闪耀着。  
“那天夏洛克也去啦，祝福时还叫对了我的名字。”格雷格兴奋地说：“你的父母也在，他们看起来…很替你开心。其实他们就像爱夏洛克和欧洛丝一样爱你。”格雷格透过镜片温柔地望着他，麦克罗夫特忽然觉得自己真的非常、非常幸运，他努力压下眼眶的热意伸手环住身边人的肩膀。  
『So if you want the truth  
I just wanna be part of your symphony』  
另一张是在伦敦跨年烟火晚会上，格雷格穿着制服显然是在执勤，然后麦克罗夫特突然挤过层层人群出现了。他整了整被挤皱的大衣站到格雷格身边一起看向天空。虽然他们的位置并不好，但还是能看到伦敦眼和上方流光溢彩的夜空。麦克罗夫特低头给他一个凉丝丝的吻。这时烟花变成了粉紫色，一个女声唱到：  
『Will you hold me tight and not let go  
Like a love song on the radio』②

看完所有照片，麦克罗夫特自意外以来第一次感到有些难过，那么多过往的甘甜与苦涩、得到与付出，都只有格雷格一人记得。他爱着身边这个人，但那轻飘飘的好感当然无法与格雷格经年积淀的爱与忠诚相比。他同样不知道格雷格付出了多少来平衡麦克罗夫特的阴暗面与自己的道德感，顶着多大的压力支持夏洛克和他，又是如何努力改善他和父母的关系——  
“麦克罗夫特。”格雷格严肃的声音把他的思绪拉了回来：“不要责怪自己。虽然你忘了，但我记得。你做出的牺牲不比我少，所以不要感到内疚。”他的声音和眼神都柔和下来：“我会帮你想起来的，我们不是正在做吗？哪怕你最终还是没有恢复——”他调皮地眨了眨眼睛：“我们还年轻着呢，可以再来一遍。就从拍张照片开始怎么样？”  
这次是在他们共同的房子，他们的家里。年长的男人牵着他的手微笑，他也笑着，但仍带着沉思的神情。  
就像昨日重现。  
但这一次，他们不会再分开了。

①“各成其伟大，各安于孤独”尼采，《查拉图斯特拉如是说》三联书店详注本，这句话出现在注解里且没有标明是否为译者注，拿来断章取义用在文里了。如果有哪位GN知道来源还请不吝赐教。  
②穿插英文部分都来自Clean Bandit和Zara Larsson演唱的Symphony.事实上这首歌出现在2017——2018的伦敦跨年烟火中。  
End


End file.
